One-o-One Shades of Steele
by bitteredamancy
Summary: And there she was in the crowd, in the arms of that man, her only attention is only on him who's busy talking about something, it must be interesting... her true genuine smile is shown to him and only him. I feel a stabbing pain in my chest as I continue to watch her, her eyes filled with love for the man beside her. Love I wish she gives to me... CPOV, OOC
1. Chapter One

**Hi everyone! For those of you who have been following me on my past two stories, the site won't let me post new chapters for some reasons and I've been working on it! I'm dearly sorry for the delay as I know it has been quite some time! But I have not given up on them! But for now, I'd like you to read what I've come up with for the past two months. It's incomplete and I'd like all reviews for it! Thank you so much!**

* * *

May 27, 2012

I awake again from my nightmares. Fuck! How long must I endure the same dream? What's worse is that they get worse and worse each night. Today is the charity event Helping Hands, which I am forced to attend upon my mother's wishes, just my fucking luck.

I get out of bed and change into my workout clothes, just as I step out of my room I see Taylor already by the elevator, ready for our daily run.

"The usual sir?" He says impassively. I only nod and silence takes us as we head down in the elevator.

Usually we are the only two out in the cold so early at four in the morning, but as we progress, I see a tiny figure jogging just ahead of us, heading our direction. I put my head down to avoid any disturbance and fangirling for the neighborhood, but as Taylor and I come closer to the small figure I feel a pull within me that makes my head shoot up on its own just as a chestnut colored hair jogs past me. I freeze on my spot, my legs refusing to go any further as I am stunned by the beauty who just paid no attention to me. I turn around and I am looking at her back waiting for her to turn around to look at me, but no such luck. She is absolutely breathtaking, I have never seen a woman with such beautiful chestnut hair and her skin looks flawless under the street lights. I wasn't able to get a full view of her face or her entire appearance since she is wearing a sweater that is too big on her and sweats, but even with what I saw, I know she is without doubt, beautiful. Too bad, I won't ever meet her again.

"Sir?" I only now notice Taylor is standing in front of me with concern. "Is something wrong?" He asks.

"No... Let's go Taylor." We head back to Escala but the memory of the brunette woman continues to stay in my mind the entire day like the plague.

Work today was terrible, not only was I thinking the unknown woman that I only caught a glimpse of, but I lost the latest deal I have been working on for the past six months, out of nowhere, the owner decides to give his company to a nobody other than me, Christian fucking Grey. He had insisted that the unknown person just happened to have given him a much better offer than I did. Now here I am pissed off and in a bad mood, in this boring ass meeting and this sorry suck up is asking to get fired by being unable to come up with something useful for me and no one is supporting him, letting him stow in embarrassment alone. I say nothing but stand up causing all eyes on me and the poor man to stop his stuttering and look completely defeated as I leave the room. By the time I reach my office, I get a call from my mother. Great, just what I need.

"Hello mother." I mutter as I look through my emails.

"Christian!" She exclaims, "I need a favor from you, is that alright with you?"

I immediately straighten in my seat, my mother hardly asks for anything.

"Sure uh... Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes it's just that... Oh how do I put it... You remember Elena's ex husband Matthew Lincoln?"

"Yes I remember..." Lincoln... The last time I ever saw him and spoke to him was... Where is she going with this? "What about him mom?" She sighs through the phone.

"Oh Christian, as much as I love Matt and Elena both, Elena totally freaked out when I told her that Matthew has finally accepted our invitation. Can you believe that?"

What?! "You're saying he's coming to the charity event tonight?"

"Yes can you believe it? He finally responded back to me!" She's sounds so happy, Lincoln is not a bad man, in fact, he was very friendly and treated my family with the highest respect, in business though, it was a total different matter, he was ruthless to his opponents, no matter who they are. After the divorce with Elena though, he fell of the grid for nearly seven years. Of course, his company is still up and running and it expanded through the years but other than that, there were no other signs of him. What's more, he had stopped talking to my parents, and I know it was my fault... My parents were close with him, very close actually.. My dad and him were like brothers from another mother and he treated my mother with tremendously high respect, my mother and Lincoln were childhood friends even though she is older than he is. So when he cut all ties with my family, Grace was severely depressed for quite a long time, she always thought it was her fault that he completely shut her out of his life and nonetheless, without a single word but a short letter saying he just couldn't be friends with her anymore and that he was sorry... I always wondered how a great man like that ended up with a woman like Elena, despite his wrath when he found out...

It was just then I realized I had dozed off when I hear my mother called my name.

"Christian? Are you there?"

"What mom? Sorry, I didn't get that last part.."

"I said Matt called your father earlier and said he has something he wants to announce at the charity, I hear it was very important..." And then all the sudden, my mother's voice becomes a whisper as if I am right next to her, what she says next shocks me.

"And from what your father told me, Matt sounded very happy and content. Your father has a feeling that there is a woman involved, someone who was able to capture his heart after what happened with Elena."

"I uh... I see." Now I am intrigued, well not really but I do wonder if that's true. He was very head over heels for Elena, hell I don't know why but he was. The very reason why Elena never held a job in her life and was always taken care of; his trophy wife... Well, that was until the divorce...

"Aren't you excited Christian? Oh, you will be coming as well right? I really do wish you can make it, I know how busy you are." The sadness is evident in her voice though she tries to brush it off, I really hate it when I've upset her.

"Yes I will be attending mother. I have to go now. I need to get ready."

"Oh right, the paparazzi. Be careful Christian I will see you soon!"

She hangs up and then I realize that she had forgotten to ask me that important favor of hers. I heavily sigh and run my hands through my hair before calling Andrea.

"Andrea, tell Taylor to get ready. We're leaving."

"Yes Mr. Grey." She replies quickly. "Oh Mr. Grey, a package was sent in for you earlier from Dr. Grey. Shall I bring it to you?"

A package?

"Give it to Taylor before we leave."

"Yes sir."

I hold the tiny rectangular box in my hands and open the lid, inside is a gray masquerade mask, must be Mother's idea. I close the box and check my blackberry for any emails and made phone calls until we reach Escala.

I quickly change into my traditional black attire before locking myself in my office, wanting to finish any deals and whatnot in case Ros calls for me to leave. I know how important these charity events are important to my parents, especially Grace, and I know that I am one of the main reasons she is so determined to help the poor and broken.

I am brought back to reality when I hear Taylor's voice, "sir, we need to leave in an hour or you'll be invaded with the paps."

Thanks to Taylor, I arrive at my parents house in Bellevue before the paps arrived. The place has been decorated with a mysterious theme to it, which it a bit odd as mother doesn't usually dig mystery, but then again, she's always open to be new ideas. I continue to look around until I hear my older brother Elliot's voice.

"Yo bro! You made it!" I bring out my right hand to shake his but instead he grabs it and pulls me into a half hug and pats my shoulder. My family knows to respect my boundaries of touch but I know they're slowly trying to ease in, I always keep a distance with my family, if they knew about my lifestyle then they'll surely be disgusted with me. I know they all love me but still... As we break from our hug I hear a very high squeal, I turn around and am attacked by my ever-bubbly baby sister, Mia.

"Christian! You came!" Her eyes gleams and pulls me to our table where I see my family's name on a card set around, I vaguely then notice that there are two extra cards this time.

"Mia-" she cuts me off before I can even speak.

"Christian! Guess who I saw just now! Mr. Lincoln! Can you believe it?! He is still so handsome and young for an old man!" Mia then goes on and on about Lincoln. I forgot how close Mia was with Lincoln, she had him wrapped around her fingers since she was brought home, then again, she had everyone wrapped around her fingers. There was a time though, when Lincoln became too busy and closed himself off a bit from everyone, even my parents were worried. I remember then that it was two or so years before Elena's infidelity... I guess the affair and divorce really did a number on him.

"So Chris, you're gonna stay for the entire night right? Me and Ana will be playing tonight!"

"Yes I am Mia." I tell her and she squeals like a bird causing the people around us to glare at her.

"Great! Me and Ana are playing tonight! She's a strings specialist and also plays the piano and she is so amazing! Her and her friends are a group of talented people. Unfortunately, their cellist caught a cold so I volunteered to replace her tonight! But anyways, Ana stands out the most! She is so flexible you cannot believe it!" And on she goes again. I don't remember who this Ana person was but I only vaguely remember Mia talking about her a few months ago, a new friend she made along with these other music talents I guess.

And then I feel it. That pull again. I scan around the room, looking for that chestnut hair. Mia is drowned out and my attention is all for that chestnut hair when I finally spot it and gasp. I can feel all air leave my body as I look at her. She is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. She is however, back faced towards me, again. Oh turn around, I want to see your face.

"Mia enough! Sit down and be quiet! Christian, have a seat I am so glad you can make it." I hear my mother's voice from behind. Mia pouts but sits down and sulk until she sees a friend of hers and runs off. I turn around and peck my mother's cheeks before sitting down next to her.

"So Christian, have you seen her?" She ask me.

"Seen who?" She can tell from my confused look that I don't know what she's talking about.

"Matthew's mistress! I have not seen her in person but Mia showed me a picture. Oh she is such a beauty! I just found out that Mia had bumped into her and Matthew a few months ago! Apparently, they just came back from London. However, Mia says she is just a few years younger than you... Oh I hope she is not after Matthew's money. But from what I hear from Mia, she seems like a real sweetheart and they seem like the real deal! God, I really am hoping it's true, Matthew deserves it!" Grace takes a deep sigh and looks down, rubbing her temple, something she does when she has a headache or is bothered by something. She then looks up and abruptly stands up, her eyes gleam, I turn and am shocked to see Lincoln beside my father, they both have a huge shit eating grin on their faces.

"Matt! Oh it has been so long!" Grace bear hugs him tightly that I hear him make a yelp. That's what you get for ignoring my parents for seven years old man.

"Oh it really has been too long hasn't it? How is my Grace? I am so sorry for all the years, things just got too complicated. I... I do hope you forgive me."

"Oh! Of course Matt!" I can see tears threatening to come out of my mother's eyes, I then take my cue to step in.

"Mr. Lincoln, it is a pleasure to see you again. How have you been?" I smile at him and he returns with a full on genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Christian! My boy, you have grown up to look mighty fine! This is indeed late of me, but you have done well on that company of yours. Congratulations!"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I say sincerely. We are interrupted by the speaker man who asks us to take our seat as the event is about to begin and I see Mia and Elliot make their way to the table and they all exchange weird hellos with Lincoln before seating themselves. Elliot is surprisingly quiet and Mia is bickering more than usual.

"So Matt, when are you going to show me this wench who snatched your heart?" My father, Carrick snickers causing Grace to glare at Carrick, "Cary stop it. I am so sorry Matt," she apologizes.

Upon hearing that, a loud laugh comes from Lincoln, shocking all of us, he rarely acts like this, he was usually to cool and collected. He joked and fooled around here and there but never really let himself go. Where did the old Lincoln go?

"Oh, she's around. She saw a few mates of hers and they snatched her under my nose, but only for a while." He winks and chuckles, giving us a wide proud grin. This is interesting... I bet the woman is just as old as he is. Well, even though my mother just told me she's younger than me.

"And there she is," he stands and looks behind us, giving a small wave to whoever behind us. All of us turn our heads and I gasp as well as others. She's walking this way, no that's an understatement, it doesn't even seem like she's walking, she just flows in between through the sea of people. She is so tiny, probably five one at the most but her heels adds another three or four inch to her small height. And then I look at her face and I see it; her eyes. Oh sweet heaven her eyes are so beautiful. Blue, deep blue. You can see a hint of green in them as purple outlines the iris. My eyes travel down to her plump pale lips, her skin is just like a porcelain doll... But what is the most interesting besides her eyes, is her facial expression, there are no emotions and that's when I notice that she hardly blinks at all. She herself is just like a porcelain doll, alive but completely emotionless. But something about her outfit makes it look naughty. And then I see it, around her neck is a very thin black leather collar! She's a sub?! When...

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I see contact between her and someone else. I can feel my blood boil and look to see who touched her and I gape. _What the fuck?!_ The scene before me has everyone around us is completely shocked. The unknown woman who I haven't been able to take my mind off of and Mr. Lincoln are sharing an intimate moment together. I feel a stabbing pain in my chest but I can't move from this spot. I hear my father cough and it stops the two, a blush on Mr. Lincoln's face but her face is still completely emotionless, like she doesn't know how to feel.

"Everyone, meet Anastasia Steele. This woman here, has agreed to be my wife. Rosie, this is the Grey family I told you so much about." He says, never taking his eyes off of hers. My mother is completely shocked of the announcement of Mr. Lincoln and the petite woman, as is my father. _Fiancée?!_ This woman is younger than I am!

She finally breaks eye contact and takes a graceful formal bow before speaking, "It is very nice to finally meet you all, Matty always praise and boast you wonderful folks all the time," her voice is like heaven! So smooth yet sharp. She smiles sweetly but it doesn't reach her eyes. It's an improvement on her face though.

"U-um, Rosie?" My father stutters.

"Rose is my middle name." She answers, her smile is gone and blank is back. "Please, call me Ana."

"Well Ana dear, please call me Grace." My mother smiles at her, and each in turn everyone introduce themselves as do I.

"Anastasia Steele is it?" I ask even though it's so obvious I just simply want to talk to her.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Christian Grey." I inquire. Her facial expression slightly changes but quickly recovers.

"It's so nice to finally meet you."

She takes out her hand gesturing me to shake it. The second we touch, I feel an electric shock coursing through me. I take a look at her and to my dismay, she still has that blank look. That was, until I notice that her mouth twitched. Warmth takes over and I quickly sit back down and pull my index fingers over my mouth to hide my smile from everyone.

"Matty has told me so much about Helping Hands, if you don't mind, may I help in as well? I may not know much about being a doctor, but I would still like to involve myself, help those widen their talents as they learn how to grow as well." Ana asks my mother as she hands her what is most likely a business card. Grace is obviously surprised but quickly composes herself,

"Of course Ana, that would be lovely. If you don't mind my asking, what is it you do?" Grace asks.

"I exercise in various matters, actually, I am receiving my second Masters in a few months." Ana says.

"Oh?" This sparks interest in all of us, how old is she again?

"How old are you Ana?" My mother asks, obviously having the same question in her mind.

"I am twenty-three, however I'm turning twenty-four in September." She states then turns to look at Lincoln who just nods and she gives her attention back to us.

"I never went to school in my life, I was home schooled until college. My twelfth birthday was when I decided my career path and I pursued it, thus gaining scholarships left and right, I worked and earned money from odd jobs that accepted me, surprisingly. I went to college when I was fifteen and took various paths for experience during college while pursuing my career. I did all my studies with private tutors and went abroad for a year but I came back and have stayed since, until recently, Matty and I went to visit an old friend in London and had to practically force ourselves to come back." She quickly glance at Lincoln who gives us a proud goofy grin and she responds with a blush. How fucking cute!

"What is your major Ana?" My father asks.

"I major in both law and entrepreneurship, I also minor in criminology, for fun. Music is a big part of my life, but I've learned that it won't really take me far in life so I pursued the options that will." She states.

"Amazing," Elliot mutters. I look at Mia who is in awe and so are my parents. Grace is utterly shocked and is still clutching to the business card Ana gave her, I wonder what her number is.

All of the sudden Ana stands up and as gentlemen, all of the men around the table stands with her.

"Mia." Is all it takes for Mia to follow Ana to where ever they need to go.

"S-she seems like a sweet girl. But d-don't you think she's a bit too blank Matt?" Grace asks.

Lincoln looks at my mother with a look I have never seen before but it seems my parents have.

"I don't mean anything bad about her it's just... How come we haven't heard from you?"

"I was in a bad place Grace. Forgive me, but unlike you and Cary who have the perfect life and family, I wasn't able to make Elena happy... Meeting Ana, has made me see things in a new light. I realized that I never loved Elena, it was just a duty I felt I need to do as a husband, to make her happy and content. But it was never love." He pauses and changes the subject, "Ana, tonight she's performing a solo, Arioso by Bach. It was the song she first laid eyes on and what she first practiced. She truly believes it is one of Bach's most beautiful music." He turns to look at her and so does the rest of us. She's examining the Grey's piano, the one my mother bought me, with content in her eyes and I swear I saw a small smile splattered on her face, but it is quickly replaced with her blank expression before I can get a second look.

"Matt... I," before my mother can finish, Lincoln interrupts her.

"Gracie, I know you mean well but please, I really do care and love this woman. I know our age difference makes things bad for her image but, she doesn't care about my money, that's not her. Believe me, she even has her own company that she runs. She doesn't need nor want my money at all. She gets upset when I spend my money on her." He chuckles to himself, I am sure he's thinking back on a fond memory of the two of them.

Grace was about to say something when a noise from the speakers rings loudly.

"Sorry about that everyone!" shouts Mia. I look to see her with a bunch of strangers I do not know. There's a tall strawberry blonde woman who's standing next to Ana, they're talking about something while tuning their instruments. There are three men around them, and I hate to admit, they are all pretty good looking, nicely built too. I can feel my blood boiling at the thought of them being so near and close to Ana, even though she's not mine...

"Our first piece today is a String Quintet in C Major D. 956 by Franz Schubert! I hope you all really do enjoy this! It's going to be awesome!" Mia practically screams into the mic, causing it to ring loudly and Lincoln laughing hysterically, making a comment of how he missed her enthusiasm.

After a few more pieces, all I did is stare at how beautiful Ana is. She looks so calm and poise as she moves along with the rhythm. The last piece is Ana's piano solo. I and of course everyone else in the crowd watch her fingers glide effortlessly through the keys. The entire time she plays her piece, her eyes have been closed and yet she still manages to play every single note right! At the end of the song, she takes a slight pause before hitting the last note and takes her stand, her eyes finally opens and she bows towards the audience. Everyone of course claps and quite a lot of cheers were heard. I glance at Grace and Carrick and they are both at awe, as well as Elliot to my surprise he actually paid attention the entire time without falling asleep.

"And with that, everyone, please enjoy the rest of the night!" Mia exclaims. Just a tad later, she and Ana make their way back to the table and while everyone talks to one another, I stay quiet, answering and butting in here and there, while viewing the sight before me. Ana's attention is all for Lincoln, she basically hangs onto his every word, never missing a thing that is said. So attentive.

"Matty." Ana quietly yet sharply voice. Lincoln looks at her and then turns his head back at us and smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's about time Rosie and I head off home now. It's been quite a long day and we both have our jobs that requires our full attention in the morning. Grace, it's been so long... I'm so happy to see you again. I, uh, actually need to chat with you for just a tad before we leave, is that okay?" Grace nods and they walk away outside to talk about whatever.

"It was really nice meeting you, Ana. I've never seen Mathew so happy like this before, I thank you so much." Carrick tells her.

"'Tis has been a pleasure of mine to meet you all as well, I am somewhat sadden that Matty kept me from you wonderful people for so long." They both share a laugh and begin talking about law stuff when Lincoln and Grace comes back to the table.

I can feel someone staring at me when I look up to giant deep blue emotionless eyes, "I'll see you again, Christian." And I swear I heard myself gasp and feel my heart quicken at her calling me by my name. Lincoln takes Ana by the hand and they both bid us farewell. The entire time I just look at her back as they walk towards the main doors, waiting for her to turn around, and this time, her head slowly turns to her side and I swear she was looking at me when she smiled showing her perfect teeth, a real genuine smile.

* * *

 **Again, I would like to thank you for reading this!**

 **I know this is totally different from what you all wanted but I've been trying out different kinds of stories and different types of Ana and Christian. I know you guys aren't really happy with how it turned out but I promise it'll be good!**

 **Reviews are highly recommended!**

 ****I do also promise to work on my other stories for those who have been waiting for them. Once the problem is gone, I will be posting up the chapters you have been waiting for!**


	2. Chapter Two

"Thank you so much for coming Christian. You'll be coming for dinner next week, right?" I nod and kiss her cheek, leaving the place and head back to Escala.

"Taylor, call Welch and tell him to look into Anastasia Steele." I bark at him once we step out of the elevator into my sanctuary.

"Already on it sir. I informed Welch earlier on Miss Steele and to update Lincoln's information before we left to the charity. You should have gotten an email from him."

That's why I hired Taylor. He knows what to do and is always one step ahead of me. I head to my office and check my emails, none of which are from Welch. There was an email from Elena which I ignore, she most likely wants to talk about Lincoln… and Ana. I'm sure she knows the news. Right then, I get a ping from Seattle News and take a glance. I cannot believe that the man personally announced it!

 _Seattle News_

 _Here we are at Mr. and Dr. Grey's mansion! Tonight we quite a surprising news from Mr. Matthew Lincoln himself! Apparently, Mr. Lincoln is now engaged to 23-years-old Miss Anastasia Steele, founder and owner of Ray Rose Corp. It seems they have been secretly seeing one another for quite a long time and have decided to share the surprising news to everyone in the world! From words Mr. Lincoln said himself, "I cannot be happier than to spend the rest of my life with this fantastic woman. I don't care who disagrees and look down upon our upcoming marriage. It's happening." Wow! So many questions unanswered but either way, we're so happy for Mr. Lincoln and Miss Steele! Now only, one question in most likely in our mind right now, when's the wedding?_

I immediately close my laptop and let out a big sigh before closing my eyes and begin counting backwards from ten. My phone alerts me that Welch sent me an email. It's about time! I read his email and I am blown away from her information. It's so… plain. It's just a regular like any other I've read. I didn't get much information on her like I had hoped. Just a normal girl who did normal girl things… I throw her information to the wall, causing them to scatter and place my head in my hands.

 _Name: Anastasia Rose Steele_

 _Birthdate: 11, September 1988_

 _Age: 23_

 _Father: Raymond Steele_

 _Mother: Carla Mae Wilks-Steele - Deceased 1967-2001_

 _Religion: Unknown_

 _Sexuality: Interest in men_

 _Relationship(s): Matthew Lincoln, date unknown_

 _Occupation(s): Founder and Owner of Rose Art Institute 2006-_

 _CEO of Ray Rose Corp. 2010-_

 _Past Occupation(s): Part-time Waitress of Port Cafe 2003-2003_

 _Part-time Babysitter of: Elick and Marina Colton 2001-2004_

 _Richard Layman 2003-2004_

 _Leonard and Elaine Boucher 2003-2004_

 _Harry Hernandez 2004-2004_

 _Part-time Editor of Seattle Independent Publishing 2005-2006_

I call Welch and order him to gather more information on Anastasia. This cannot be it, there's got to be more! How the hell does this plain background lead to her being a sub for Lincoln?! This doesn't make sense… Unless… I dial Welch's number again.

"Sir."

"Welch, go deep into Miss Steele's past. Get every bit of information you can get on her. Try to find anything that relates to her. I feel like what you sent me is just a cover-up."

"Right on it, sir." I hang up and take a cold shower thinking about a certain Miss Steele.

May 29, 2012

I get out of that pathetic meeting. Those guys won't know what hit them when I'm done with my preparations and meeting with Ros. I close the door to my office and sit down when I hear a knock.

"Sir." I hear Taylor's voice from the door.

"What is it Tayor?"

"Welch is here to meet with you sir. It's very urgent." My head perks up and I look at him, Welch never meets with me unless he found something really big came up.

"Send him in." I order and in comes a very pale Welch. He sits across from me as Taylor locks the door and sits beside him. Welch looks at me straight in the eyes with an expression I can't comprehend. What the hell is going on?

'Sir…" Welch quietly speaks.

"What's this about Welch? Spit it out."

"Do not pursue this woman."

"Say again?" I cannot believe my ears. He wants me to not pursue Anastasia?

"Mr. Grey," he stands up and pulls out his laptop on my desk, pushing it towards me, "do not court this woman. I tried to gather more information on Miss Steele and my laptop completely crashed. When I turned back on my laptop, every information I had in this computer got wiped out and..." He takes a deep sigh and looks at Taylor then back at me. I don't really understand, if it got wiped out, he has a back up that also contains all his other informations.

"Sir, please turn on my laptop."

I look at him and turn on his laptop. My eyes grew as on the screen shows a pitch black background, in the middle wrote "Picking your nose in others' business is not nice".

"What the fuck is this?!"

"Sir, for all of our sakes, she literally has every known information on you now, all of your subs information, even about you sir."

I start to panic and stand up and run towards to the elevator. If she has all of my information now then all I need to do now is to confront her. How dare she?!

"Sir, are you going to do what I think you're doing?" Taylor and Welch are right behind me as we all step inside the elevator.

"Yes." I run my hands through my hair, a habit I've picked up from Carrick.

"Sir, with all due respect, if you go to her workplace now, you are only proving her that you were the one who tried to get her background information and tried to access something she doesn't want to be known. You, of all people, know what it's like to want your life to be as private as possible. I do understand why she would not want people to know her, dating a very wealthy man for a young board like her will have paps coming at her left and right." I look at Welch and realize he's right. I don't want Anastasia to get hurt but still, there's something that happened in her past that she's hiding and I need to find out.

"I'm just going to have a little talk with her." I hear myself and I know I don't even sound a bit convinced. Welch takes his leave when we reach his floor.

Taylor drives me to Miss Steele's workplace. On her background information, she found a run down building, worked around its way with it and since then it has grown very well and fast too I must say.

We arrived and it's bigger than I imagined, it's at least ten stories. Taylor and I enter the building and it's so much different than I imagined. It feels lived in, like people have actually been in here. Luck is on my side when we bump into Anastasia's receptionist, Hannah, she leads us to the top of the building and has us sit and wait the moment we exit the elevators. People passes by and then I see a very frail looking teenage boy walking alone, why you wonder how he spotted my attention? Because I know there's a high chance he doesn't have much longer to live... I watch him as he sits on a couch beside a door.

"Sir?" I ignore Taylor and walk towards the boy.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure."

I sit beside him and take a quick look. He's expecting someone.

"What's your name mister?"

"Its Christian. And yours?"

"Levi Cauffiel." Interesting name.

"So Levi, what are you doing here?" I ask, he stares ahead of him and I look to see where he's staring at, and I see her walking towards my way conversing with her receptionist. She's so breathtaking. She's wearing a plain white blouse that hugs her just right, a dark gray pencil skirt that shows off her toned legs, her hair is tied in a messy bun, black leather heels that makes her legs go on and on, and then to finish it off, are her glasses. The way it just sits on the curve her nose. I wouldn't mind having her keeping it on while we fuck. _No stop it, Grey! She's practically a married woman!_

She stops in front of her door and looks at me. we make eye contact for a split second and then she heads inside. I am about to stand up to go to her office when the brat races into the room, closing the door behind him. I hear a click and know that the doors has been locked. I am fuming and about to snap when Hannah stops me.

"Sorry Mr. Grey you can't go in just yet, your appointment with Miss Steele will be in thirty minutes. Until then, feel free to sit still or you may go to the lounge room, it's just down the hall on the left." and with that, she walks to her desk and begins typing away. I look at Taylor and nod my head at the door. He instantly goes onto his phone and calls Welch to look up on the brat Levi Cauffiel.

I go on my phone to check my emails to kill time when I see that Elena emailed me. I look at it and close it immediately. All she wants to discuss is my getting a new submissive, now that I think about it, I haven't gotten, no, I haven't even thought of wanting a new submissive for a month now.

I snap my head back up and realize that I have almost forgotten the fact that Anastasia is a submissive! How could I have forgotten that? But… How did Lincoln even become a dom?! He wasn't even into that sort of stuff before unless…

I am pulled away from my thoughts when I hear the door slam open and out walks away a very angry brat.

"Levi." The word pierces through the room that I got chills over my spine. I watch the scene in front of me. The brat stops but won't turn around to look at Anastasia nor answer her.

"Until next time." she speaks with such sharpness and again, that blank expression shows no emotions at all. The brat leaves without speaking a word to her. She turns and calmly walk towards to Hannah, whispering very quietly so only she can hear. I finally take my cue to stand and speak when Ana turns her head to look at me, though it was only because I cleared my throat very loud to get her attention.

"Mr. Grey booked an appointment earlier to meet with you ma'am." Hannah tells Ana, she doesn't blink but continues to stare at me straight in the eye. I feel naked. I feel exposed. She looks at me as if she can see through the disgusting monster inside of me, inside of my nonexistent heart.

"This way," is all she says and strides back into her office. I follow suit and tell Taylor to stay outside.

The second I step in her office, I feel a gush of coldness, emptiness, it feels like MY office at Grey House. There is nothing in the big room except two burgundy leather sofas facing one another with a customized dark wooden brown coffee table in the middle, all in front of her desk. There is nothing on the walls. Why is this room so… empty?

"This room is very much different than the rest." I say to her as I take a seat on one of the sofas. Ana sits opposite of me and tilts her head as she stares into my eyes once more.

"You will have to forgive me, the furniture in this room is being currently being rearranged for Matty's sake. He has been complaining about this room for quite some time and I had just recently decided to take action on the matter." This has literally the first time she has spoken so much, she didn't really speak much at the charity, except when she was talking about business with my dad.

"So Mr. Grey, what do I owe the pleasure to this surprise meeting?" she speaks with humor and slightly curves that lip of hers. _What a smart mouth._

"You know why I'm here Anastasia." I tell her. Gone is the humor on her face back to that blank expression. But only this time, she doesn't look pleased.

"First, let me make this clear Mr. Grey, no one but friends and family calls me by my first name. If I remember correctly, you and I have only met just the other day at your mother's charity event. So I suggest you call me as Miss Steele," she states. Crap, she really isn't happy. _What the hell were you thinking Grey?!_ Every word and syllable is clear and precise. "Now, to answer your question earlier, no I do not know what you are going at so, please do tell me what the issue is Mr. Grey that you feel the need to directly come to meet me at my office rather than let me and my receptionist know ahead of time to book an appointment. Surely Mr. Grey, you know what it is like, to be as busy as you are."

Her words stings. It is true, here I am, Christian Grey, billionaire of Grey House, getting overworked about this woman, whom I do not even know at all besides the background check. This isn't me, I don't chase women, they chase me. Okay, I know that sounds egoistic but it is true. I am at a lost for words and all I know for sure that this woman before me is going to be the death of me. That's when I remember my objective as to why I came directly to her.

"I just want all my information back. Every last bit of detail back to me." I state to Ana. She looks slightly confused, she stands up and walks over to her desk and starts typing on her laptop. I wait patiently though my patience is growing thin by the second.

I look at her and watch for some sort of emotion. Nothing. All she does is grab a USB from her drawer and plugs it into her laptop and begins typing away, not once did she look up at me. Time goes by slowly. I listen to her clicking on her keyboard and am somehow very calm. I'm not in a hurry, I should be. But I'm not in no hurry to leave her sight. All of the sudden there's a knock on the door and comes in Hannah, that means time is up.

"Ma'am, you have your next appointment with Mr. Rowell in five minutes." she says while holding onto her Ipad, typing and scrolling through. Why does that name sound familiar?

"Rearrange the meeting for tomorrow. He can wait, he's a very patient man. Tell him that something has came up and I am unable to attend the meeting." she tells Hannah without looking up at her and continues typing away. Her voice is so smooth and calm, I can listen to her forever. _Forever? What bullshit are you spewing Grey?! You don't even do love. Hell, you don't even have a heart and you're talking about 'forever'?_

Hannah nods and is about to close the door behind her when Miss Steele stops her. "I also sent you an email, make sure to read it when you get to your desk."

"Yes ma'am." The door closes and our Miss Steele is still typing whatever she's dealing with, away. I got to admit, she types very fast.

I was too mesmerized in her that I didn't noticed she had stopped typing and have been looking at me for quite some time.

"See something you like, Mr. Grey?" I feel my face heat up. Get your shit together Grey! I cough and look at my watch and my eyes grow huge. I have been here for over an hour already! Irritate, I stand and sigh heavily.

"Miss Steele, I have been here for quite some time already. I need my information that you took from me back." I command but she doesn't flinch. Instead, she smiles. It send chills down my spine. She enjoys this. She genuinely enjoys this!

"Mr. Grey, those information of yours… are now mine to keep," she scoots back from her chair and stands as well, walking around her desk and leans on it, "You tried to look me up and was unsatisfied with the information you gathered and tried to dig even deeper than what was given to you. Selfish much? If you want to know a person, it is only natural to get to know the person yourself. After all, we will be seeing one another much more from now on." Her face softens at the thought and I know it's not because she will be seeing me, it's Lincoln she's thinking of. I can literally feel my blood boil inside at the thought of her with that man. _She's not yours Grey._

"If you want them back, Mr. Grey," she slowly walk towards me, and though she is quite small, it feels as though she can tower me at any second and for the first time, I feel "call your lawyer. Here's mine." She places a small light tan card in my breast pocket, slightly patting it. Usually I would freak out when someone touches me on my chest but not her. Her slight touch made me yearn for it. I feel relax and at ease.

She moves away and my entire body moves on its own. Without thinking, I grab her face and before I can stop myself, my lips are on hers. Heaven. Her lips feels like heaven. It feels too great that I can't stop. However, as great as it was tasting her lips, it only lasts for a second before my right cheek starts to sting. She had slapped me. I look at her in bewilderment and anger that she slapped me. That was, until I saw anger and disgust in her eyes as she wipes her mouth as if she had tasted something horrible and disgusting.

I knew at that moment that I fucked up by doing what I did and I couldn't change it. I also knew that I feel something for this woman, no matter how much I will try to deny it. I want this woman, not as a submissive, but more. And I, Christian Grey, do not do more.

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think of it so far!**

 **Reviews are recommended!**

 **I know, this chapter isn't that great. But I'm doing my best!**

 ** _Let the cards fall where they may._**


End file.
